


Lies

by shonn



Category: X-Men RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonn/pseuds/shonn
Relationships: Famke Janssen/Halle Berry
Kudos: 1





	Lies

Halle fits into Famke's arms like their bodies were created to be together, which is a silly idea considering who they are – two actresses who make bad decisions about men and cannot stop repeating the same mistakes. Beautiful and talented, they should both be extremely happy, yet Halle knows they are not. When she is underneath Famke, sweaty and taut, she tells herself her unhappiness is why she is there. It gives her an excuse to do something out of character. She swears she won't do it again. She means it, too, until the next time Famke is in town with nothing to do. They end up in bed together by accident or by twist of fate. Halle's not sure which, but as she runs her hands over a milky white thigh, she knows she has always believed that things happen for a reason.


End file.
